Final Fantasy
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The power of magic has been rediscovered. Kiba is Rokudaime. That's all Sasuke remembers. Thrown into a strange world where he knows nothing of what's going on, Sasuke tries to discover the truth. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh… Final Fantasy. Such a genius franchise. Great magic, plots, all different for each game. Unlike most crossovers with Final Fantasy, this little bugger will be a Final Fantasy of its own. Although there will be references (Such as the beginning is reminiscent of FFVI) It should be an original plot. I present: _Final Fantasy _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy things. Also, the Mysterious White Knight belongs to the Naruto verse. I just $%##%^ up his/her backstory.

Prolouge:

Of Tails and Magic

"You will die, Demon scum!" Kiba Inuzuka snarled.

"Woah… The Rokudaime's beating it!" A random chunin remarked to his companion.

"Well, he did rediscover the lost art of magic you know." The other chunin replied. "As long as he doesn't die like the Fourth, We'll be fine.

"FIRAGA!" Kiba screamed. The powerful flames hit the demon in the stomach… and had no effect. Surprised, Kiba stood still as the demon struck back with a massive claw. It struck Kiba, and he flew through the air, and hit against a tree. Really, really, hard.

"Sakura!" He called urgently. "Heal me before it can kill me!"

Sakura quickly cast 'curaga'. Kiba slowly got back up.

"Haha… I have the unstoppable power of magic on my side! Not to mention my beautiful future wives." Kiba laughed. Sakura flinched. "Don't worry baby. I'll screw you afterwards." Kiba told her. "This should be the last charge."

"…" Sakura said nothing, obviously unhappy. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come now. It won't be that long."

"You don't care for this village. You certainly don't care for me." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Kiba sighed.

"We've had this discussion before. As long as you be do what I tell you to do, I'll always love you."

"Be your submissive bitch you mean." Sakura yelled. Her cool exterior was cracked, and she was crying. "You only want glory. You don't care about the people's wellbeing. Your not a lea-" Smack.

"Shut up! Would you rather this demon lead this village instead?" Kiba snarled.

Sakura looked into his eyes. "He was- and is- a better man than you."

"ARGH! I'll deal with you later." Kiba yelled. "I need to teach this demon manners…"

"**Hahahahaha… Teach ME manners? I don't think so." **The demon spoke for the first time. Both Flinched. Kiba in fear, Sakura in shock in over what one of her closest friends had become.

He had fused with the Kyuubi. After his seventeenth birthday, it had finally happened. Shortly afterward, Kiba was elected Rokudaime, due to his rediscovery of magic. Kiba immediately, forced several girls to be wedded to him, and tried to kill Naruto. However…

"You… will die, demon scum… Heal me… Sakura…" Kiba muttered as he lay dying.

Sakura stared down at her future 'husband'.

"Let him die." A cool voice said behind her. Sakura froze. She turned around to see…

Sasuke Uchiha.

"It has become apparent that Kiba's 'rediscovery' of magic and his level of power simply came from the Kyuubi's revival itself." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura just stared at him.

"**Revival? Sasuke, Sasuke… I'm still me!" **Naruto showed his bloody hands for emphasis. **"Just a little more… beastly."**

"Like it or no, The Kyuubi's chakra is still demonic. You must suppress it immediately. Or else…"

"**I'll become the TRUE Kyuubi." **Naruto Interupted. **"I'm sick of demanding respect by being the fool. I was going to be the Rokudaime. We all know that. But simply because I'm a monster…"**

"Your not a monster Naruto." Sakura said sadly. "But you will be if you destroy the village."

"Cur- Cure." Kiba got back up. "Sakura. Your treachery was unacceptable. Sasuke, you betrayed this village. As soon as I defeat this demon, I will personally execute you."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Ah, So your going to assist the Demon, then hmmm?" Kiba asked. "Fool. My might is greater than yours will ever be."

"… **Now." **Naruto spoke calmly.

"Wha- Urgh!" Kiba felt his back being cut open. He looked back, expecting to see one of Naruto's demonic tails sticking out. Instead…

"Hi-Hina-Hinata? Wh-Why…" Kiba asked as Hinata's knife dug deeper.

"You… You are not a leader. You are not a man. I hate you." Hinata pulled the knife out, and Kiba fell to the ground."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused. "I heard he was a poor leader, but I didn't expect-"

"Hinata was the first Kiba forced to marry him." Sakura answered. "But the hatred in her eyes… I didn't think she was even capable of that sort of emotion."

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she bowed down to the demon lord. "Your… going to become the True Kyuubi soon, aren't you?" Naruto looked at her sadly.

"**Yes… I will be lost to the po- ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"** Naruto screamed clutching his forehead.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed forward, trying to help his friend. Naruto laughed dryly.

"**Haha… making, up for lost time, Uchiha? It's too late now. My demonic instincts will force me to destroy… and my human intelligence will make me be smart about it."**

"No offense, but your not exactly 'smart' dobe." Sasuke said, trying to smile.

"**Trying to cheer everyone up eh? Ah well. At least you tried to be a good friend."**

"Naruto…" Sakura began, but what she wanted to say will never be known.

"**It's happening… Run. WOOOORRRRRRHGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" **Naruto roared, knocking everyone off their feet with the incredible Chakra behind it.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata (Plus Kiba's dead body, but nobody cares about him) flew several thousand feet in the air, landing somewhere around the village.

Sasuke landed on his feet. His Sharingan blazing, he prepared for the worst. And then…

The Kyuubified Naruto burst through a building and punched him. Hard. Sasuke flew back several yards, but he used chakra to regain his footing. Activating his Mandegeyou, he attempted to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra.

But Naruto was too fast.

He hit Sasuke again and again. Sasuke knew he didn't even have a chance. Naruto's power was unreal…

Naruto whacked Sasuke across the face, and he went flying. He slammed against a tree with a loud THUNK!

"**It's time to finish what I started." **Naruto said through clenched fangs.

"Eradicate my clan, you mean." Sasuke grunted as he stood up.

"**Yes. Without the Uchiha, Truly nothing can stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!" **Naruto laughed maniacally.

"That's a lie." Sasuke said as he stood up. "There is a sword crafted by the Ryuho clan many centuries ago. Out of all their divine crafted weapons, this was the one that was designed to defeat you."

"**Hehehehe… Good thing I killed those bastards!" **Kyuubi-Naruto laughed maniacally. **"Now that sword is lost under the sea!"**

"Again, your information is incorrect. You _think _that the sword was sunk under the sea when you destroyed the Land of Dragons. They actually gave it to a Clan of renowned swordsman, who they designed it for specifically."

"**Swordsman?" **The Kyuubi asked, confused. **"How would…" **Recognition flashed across Naruto's face.

"**Ah Yes… That explains it. How ironic." **

"Explains what?" Sasuke asked.

"**It explains everything! Of course… That explains it. Boy, You can't suppress my chakra. You realized this earlier, didn't you?" **

"I thought you punched me before I could do it properly."

"**Perhaps you heard of the legend of how the Sharingan is a mutated version of the Byagugan."**

"It's a rumor. Nothing more." Sasuke said dismissively.

"**I assure you it's not. You know I'm a manifestation of all the worlds' chakra."**

"Yes. Back in the old days, you were a mindless monster."

"**Well, back in the really old days- the age of Magic- I was one of the Nine Lords. We were all extremely powerful human mages."**

"Wait… you were once human?" Sasuke said, extremely shocked.

"**We… ruled extremely unfairly. But honestly, we didn't care. If someone was strong enough to kill one of us, they'd kill us and continue dictating. The Second most powerful mage- who became the Eight-Tails- created the first Hyuuga."**

"Created…" Sasuke said slowly.

"**Master Magic, and you are basically a minor god. Anyway, creation was never my strong point- I always preferred blowing things up- so I… decided to have some 'fun' with her."**

"The Eight-tails or the Hyuuga?"

"**THE HYUUGA!" **The Kyuubi roared, almost knocking Sasuke off his feet. **"Anyway, with my evil magic running through my veins, and… stuff, I got her pregnant. She gave birth to the first Uchiha. And Tada, there's your clans history."**

"I see…" Sasuke muttered. "My studies of magic show that the Rin'negan was composed of chakra. The Byagugan was composed of magic. And the Mandegeyou Sharingan-"

"**Combines the two. Yes." **Kyuubi said, nodding.

"So the Sage of the Six paths-"

"**He invented Ninjutsu . That part of the history you know is true. With it, he overthrew all of us. He combined magic and chakra so flawlessly, he would have destroyed the world."**

Sasuke frowned.

"But that would mean that…"

"**Correct. As he defeated me, I decided to tie my- along with the other defeated Lord's- life force with his power."**

"And then you became the Kyuubi."

"**Yes. And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" **The Kyuubi spread it's arms out, and began chanting. The Earth began to shake. The Sky became red.

Then Sasuke screamed.

Pain. Pain everywhere. Not just Physical. Everything bad that ever happened to him… his clan's massacre, his leaving Sakura, everything.

The last thing he heard, before he blacked out was Sakura's scream.

"SAAAAAASSSSSSSSUKKKKKKEEEEE!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

The sound of waves. So… comforting. Sasuke would like to stay here forever. Except… she wasn't by his side.

So he opened his eyes.

A… beach? How the hell did he appear on a beach? Sasuke tried to sit up, but it appeared his back was broken. Owww…

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to remember how Tsunade healed her own wounds so fast. That's right… she hid chakra behind her forehead. Naruto had the Kyuubi…

Then he remembered Kabuto.

"_You see, Sasuke-kun, I have the abilty to multiply my cells so I heal much faster than normal."_

Sasuke had absolutely no idea how to do that, and even if he did, it was probably a bloodline anyway.

"_Crap…" _Sasuke thought as he lay on the middle of a stupid beach in the middle of nowhere. _"Naruto became the Kyuubi. Kiba became the shitty new Rokudaime. Naruto probably killed everyone else." _Sasuke mentally sighed. _"Sakura… I'm sorry… if you're dead, I'm coming. If your not… I'll wait for you."_

"Father? Who is that?"

"I don't know… he seems to be really hurt. Do you think he's been attacked by a fiend?"

"I don't know. Let's take him into the house…"

Sasuke blacked out.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was exploring the remains of a once prosperous country. In a attempt to acquire more power, so he could defeat Itachi, was in his grasp. He felt giddy. _

"_Soon, Sakura. Soon. Soon Itachi will be dead, and then…I can finally be with you." Sasuke muttered under his breath. _

_He reached what appeared to have once been the leader's house, and kicked down the door. _

_Sasuke examined the wall, and true to his source, a button was concealed behind a portrait. Sasuke pressed the button, and the trapdoor suddenly burst open. Sasuke smiled. _

_He procedded down the stairs. Again, as his source said, a huge door blocked the way to the temple. Sasuke smiled and said the password rigged by the last person to have lived in this house._

_(This is strange… I don't remember this happening…perhaps it's something the Kyuubi didn't want me to know? )_

_The door opened, and Sasuke was on his way through a hallway filled with torches that seemed to be flaming blue fire. _

_He entered the temple and saw his informant._

"_I didn't think you'd be here personally." Sasuke said as he walked up to the Knight._

_The Knight in White Armor looked down at Sasuke._

"_I will train you in my art of the sword."_

_Sasuke nodded. "Fine with me."_

"_Eventually, you will have to achieve the mandegeyou sharingan."_

"_I know. If I ever want to kill him."_

"_I'm not helping you to kill your brother."_

"_I know. You're doing it because-"_

_(What? This… part is all blurry. I… don't… understand)_

"_You don't hate Itachi. You never did. You simply wish to put an end to your pain, and be sure he can never hurt you like that again."_

_(I… don't remember this Knight. Come to think of it, I don't even remember how I achieved the Mandegeyou! Training me in the sword… Where did I meet this Knight? What happened?)_

_End of Prolouge_


	2. Awakening

A/N: I have like… 10 fics going on at once, which is why updates take a while… and why they all suck. Enjoy.

……………………………………..

Chapter 1

Awakening

………………………………………..

"_So many… memories…" Sasuke thought to himself as he floated on… nothing. At least that's what it felt like. _

"_I'm going to become Hokage, believe it!"_

"_Foolish little brother."_

"_This jutsu allows me to project myself at Lightspeed."_

_At of all the memories, one stuck out:_

_Sakura._

"_Please Sasuke… I'm so in love with you, please don't go!"_

_When did he start to love her back? _

"_I can't remember anything!" Sasuke thought in frustration. "Everything from before I left… that's intact. Everything with Orochimaru too… But I still don't remember the White Knight, or what I knew before I challenged Naruto… urgh, I must have had a good reason… I wouldn't fight a demon just for kicks."_

"_Wake up…" Sasuke vaguely heard a voice speaking softly._

"_Wake up." This time it was more distinct. Well, Sasuke didn't want to wake up. He wanted to review his memories and wonder…_

"_Wake up!" This time it was forceful. _

Sasuke blinked as he woke up.

He immediately tried to make sense of the situation… shouldn't he be dead?

"He's awake, get water." A female voice commanded. Sasuke heard someone scurrying away.

"What is your name?" The voice asked in a soft voice.

"Sa-Sasuke" Sasuke groaned.

"Here's the water, Keiko." The guy who had scurried off to collect the water stated.

"Thank you. Sasuke, drink this."

Sasuke drank the water. He was quite sure he had never drunk anything so… pure.

"Where did you come from?"

"…" Sasuke promptly ignored her. The way he did that reminded him of how he used to ignore Sakura's devotion to him. His heart hurt so much…

"Are you going to answer me, or not?"

"Too tired. I'll talk later." Sasuke mumbled, before he blacked out.

…………………………….

Sasuke awoke again, feeling much stronger. Immediately, he decided to leave. He got out of the bed… or tried too. He was still seriously injured.

Sasuke finally managed to get on his feet, and ignoring his surroundings, walked to the door.

"Hey, Hey!" The voice called again. Sasuke ignored her (Again) and continued walking. "You shouldn't be up yet! For Kyuubi-sama's sake, you should lie down!"

"I must… find her…" Sasuke muttered. "She… is the only one who can-"

"You're delusional."

"Yeah, well, you… let a trespasser…. in who could be a foe."

"Ha!" the voice scoffed. "There's no way you can be a member of the Weasel Brigade. You don't have the brand. You can't be any of those Vampires up north either- I checked."

"… Fine. I'll rest. For now."

…………………………………………

"So, are you feeling?" The voice asked, as Sasuke awoke for the third time.

"You're Keiko, right? I'm fine thank you."

"How did yo-"

"I heard someone call you that when I woke up the first time."

Keiko blushed slightly. "You're very observant."

"It's a habit." Sasuke said vaguely.

"So… what were you doing? How did you drift ashore?"

"I'm… not sure." Sasuke said hesitatingly. He could tell her he was from Konoha, but he had no idea where he was. He also knew something was very, very wrong. The way she had said 'Kyuubi-sama' earlier was extremely disturbing. Best wait for an explanation. "I can remember my childhood, but after my fifteenth year, things start getting blurry." He explained, quite the good half-truth, eh?

…………………….

Sasuke was still injured, so he decided that he could explore the area later. For now… Rest.

…………………………..

"_Just what is this place, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. _

"_This is where I can get more power. Isn't that a good enough answer?" Sasuke sneered._

"_Enough. Fight him Sasuke." The White Knight commanded._

"_No!" Sakura screamed. "Sasuke, Itachi's dead. There's no reason to fight anymore. Come back!"_

"…"

"_Kill the Junchuuriki." The White Knight commanded. "He's too powerful."_

"_You don't have to listen to him, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, in tears now. _

"… _**Firaga." **__Sasuke whispered, as he raised his hand. Naruto and Sakura jumped back in shock as the powerful flames flew out of his hands without any hand signs._

"_What was that?" Naruto demanded._

"_That was… magic." Sakura whispered._

"_Yes, Sasuke." The Knight encouraged. "Show them your power! Kill the Junchuuriki!"_

"_Hold on, there!"_

_Several more Konoha nins arrived into the fray. Sasuke reconzied a few, including Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, among others._

"_Sasuke!" Kiba cried out. "You're surrounded! There's no way you can win!" _

_Sasuke ignored him._

"_Kill the Jinchuurki Sasuke." The Knight encouraged once more. "The Mandegeyou can be yours…"_

_Kiba was starting to get angry._

"_Sasuke! You're refusing to give up, huh? I guess we'll have to kill you!"_

"_What!" One of the nin's exclaimed. "Kiba-san, we need him alive!"_

"_No! The Uchiha were traitors… if Itachi didn't kill them all, the coup they were setting up would have succeeded."_

_Sasuke looked shocked._

"_What? How do you know that?"_

"_I know more things than you could ever hope for, Sasuke." Kiba chuckled. _

"_What does he mean, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly._

"_My brother killed the clan on Konoha's orders." Sasuke said quietly. "I learned of this when I killed him. That's why I didn't return."_

"_Sasuke…" Sakura said quietly._

'_Enough of this!" Kiba screamed. "__**MELTDOWN!"**_

_As he cast the spell, the Knight raised his sword. The Magic, instead of being cast, was absorbed into the sword._

"_What…" Kiba gasped. "You- you absorbed my spell!"_

"_Kiba can use magic too?" Sakura gasped._

"_Surely even you know that the spell Meltdown is so powerful, it also injures your allies?" The Knight asked. "Sasuke! We take our leave!" _

"_Oh no you don't!" Kiba screamed. "Get them!"_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura with a sad look in his eyes._

"_If I could come back, I would. But there's something I must do."_

"_**Teleport**__!" The knight muttered, and the two disappeared._

………………………

"Are you sure you want to go out?" Keiko asked, with a worried look on her face. "You're still hurt…"

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said dismissively.

"Allright… come back before dark, alright?"

Sasuke was reminded suddenly of how his mother had told him not to train too late. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"I will. Thank you." Sasuke said as he walked (actually limped, but Sasuke told himself limping was a weakness, and weakness would not be tolerated) out of the door, with the aid of a crutch. Which was a weakness that Sasuke couldn't ignore.

Sasuke thought he heard Keiko say something about food, but decided he wanted to see the town first.

Sasuke limped around town, earning several stares from the local villagers. Sasuke ignored them all, and dedicated his time to trying to find his way around.

All the signs were in Japanese fortunately. So Sasuke could read with them with no problem.

**PUB**

Having nothing better to do, Sasuke entered the creatively named 'pub.'

"Oi, kid." The bartender called. "I've never seen your face around here. Where'd you come from?"

Sasuke limped over to the man. The guy's smile faded.

"Oh, you're that kid Keiko found on the beach." He muttered. "Have any money?"

"No."

"Then git out of my sight."

"I don't have to pay to hang out at a pub." Sasuke said angrily.

"Here you do. We don't take kindly to strangers. See, there's always a chance that your one of those Vampire things that sometimes come down here and steal stuff. Including young girls."

"Can't you fight them?" Sasuke asked.

The barkeep chuckled.

"Priestess Rao could. Thing is, all the recent crap with the Weasel Brigade she's had her hands full. Protecting Kitsu, and all the other major cities from those freaks. She don't have time to deal with us."

Sasuke filed away this information for later.

"Now leave, before I make you." The Barkeep threatened.

"…" Sasuke left without a word.

……………………..

The village was small, he had to admit. He would say about 70 villagers altogether. It seemed this was one of those backwater farming towns. Sasuke briefly wondered why the hell one of these was so close to the ocean. Wouldn't they fish for a living or something?

Deep in his musings, he just now realized it was dark. He decided to hurry back to Keiko's house.

The walk back was quiet. A little… too quiet? Sasuke, with his badass ninja skills, could hear everything moving around. Now… everything was hiding. Trying not to make a sound. Sasuke walked (Limped) faster back to the village.

It was chaos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A random villager screamed, with his butt on fire. "My butt, My butt, My Butt…."

Sasuke decided this guy was an idiot for not putting it out personally, so he ignored him and decided to find out what was going on.

A bunch of farmers with pitchforks and torches were standing in front of the Mayor's house. At least, Sasuke assumed it was the Mayor's house because it looked all fancy and was simply bigger than the rest. An angry mob maybe? Sasuke got closer for a better look.

"Give her back, you ruffians!" A man screamed. Where had Sasuke seen this man before? Oh yeah… Keiko's father, whose name he still didn't know.

The 'Ruffians' Sasuke noticed, were standing on top of the Mayor's house. Which, by Sasuke's quick evaluation, should have been an impossible perch for a non-ninja. Were those guys shinobi?

"Hell no!" One of the figures snarled. "Boss is going to love her!"

Sasuke noticed one that was bigger than the rest, holding onto someone. Sasuke briefly activated his sharingan to get a better look.

The five men, errr… three men, two women, were different. Sasuke noticed pale skin and fangs, sort of like Kiba's or Naruto's.

Then he saw who got nabbed.

"Keiko…" Sasuke murmured to himself. Well this sucked.

"Somebody help me-" Keiko screamed, before the one holding her shut her up. By knocking her out.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. He had seen all he had needed to see.

"Haha… We are Vampires!" One of them shouted. "We have come to kidnap young girls to feed our master!"

"And this one is our first victim!" Another shouted. "Tomorrow night, we will take another. And then another… and then another… until there's no one left qualified enough!"

"You bastards!" Keiko's father screamed.

"Bye Bye!" The Vampires flew off, probably to their top secret hideaway thing.

Well, wasn't this unfortunate. Sasuke briefly wondered if it would be beneficial to go save Keiko, then decided against it. After all, if he did save her, the village would want him to stay and be their savior and all that other shit. So no, it wasn't worth it.

Sasuke turned to limp out of the village…

Only to be caught by two guys with spears.

"Where are you going?" One of them snarled.

"I'm leaving, dumbass." Sasuke retorted. "I have places to be, so if you'll excuse me-"

"No! You're wanted at the Mayor's house." The other reprimanded.

'So what? He never did anything for me. I don't give a damn."

"You no good motherf-"

Sasuke shot out with his crutch, smashing the man in the stomach. As he 'oomphed' in surprise (and pain) Sasuke retracted the crutch, and kicked the man in the jaw. The poor sod collapsed like the untrained weakling that he was.

The other guy however, didn't want to let his friend go unavenged. So with a cry of rage, he jumped at Sasuke, preparing to stab him with his spear.

Sasuke used his crutch to whack the spear out of the man's hand , then punched him in the face. This man was also unconscious by now.

Sasuke looked at the two, considering his options.

He had just attacked the Mayor's men. Which probably made him screwed. Might as well hear what the guy has to say.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke left the two in the dirt.

………………………………………

"Where are the men we sent for you?" The villager demanded.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. It seems the whole village was in a uproar… there were several people outside who parted as soon as Sasuke walked through.

"They're…. taking a nap." Sasuke said evasively.

"You attacked them." The man said flatly.

Sasuke chuckled.

"I go where I please. I don't like being told what to do."

"Where we stand, you could be in big, big, trouble." The Old Mayor stated.

"Why?"

"The day your up and about, the Vampires come down and kidnap the Young Maiden who was caring for you. Ironic, is it not?"

"Not really." Sasuke shrugged. "I hear Vamp's only go for virgins, and it's probably hard to get some in this village without resorting to ince-"

"You no good son of a bitch!" Keiko's father, who Sasuke still didn't know the name of, pointed a spear at his face. "How dare you mock her?"

"I can dare to do a lot of things." Sasuke answered, without reacting to the sudden appearance of a freaking spear. "Simply blaming me for this incident isn't going to bring her back."

"He's right." The mayor nodded. "Keiko is gone. And by tomorrow night, she'll be either dead, or one of them."

"Since you don't need me for anything, I'll just leave." Sasuke said.

"You don't even care she's going to die?" Keiko's father quivered in rage.

"No. Not really." Sasuke replied. "Someone else would have found me, and someone else would have healed me… I don't owe her anything."

"You don't care for human compassion?"

"I do owe this village, however." Sasuke admitted. "So I'll send you some money after I get back home."

"We don't want money! We want… Keiko!"

"You can't get through the forest to Kitsu without a guide. A guide only we can even remotely provide." The Mayor said calmly. "Rescue Keiko, and a guide will guide you."

"I can get through a forest. I'm out of here." Sasuke turned to leave, then…

"No. The forest, for a cripple, would be impossible to pass through." A new voice stated. "It's not the beasts… it's the woods itself. Ever changing, only one who is one with nature can pass through harmlessly."

"The bard…" The mayor whispered.

"Rescue her, and I will guide you through the forest."

"I already answered. I said no."

"Would your Cherry Blossom accept that answer?"

Sasuke whirled on him. Almost breaking his legs, but that's beside the point.

"What makes you say that!" Sasuke screamed. "How do you know about her!?!"

"I am one with nature." The bard said easily. "I know many things."

"Can you… find her for me?" Sasuke asked pleadingly. "Is she… still alive?"

"I will only answer that question after you save Keiko." The bard said. "And I know you're going to threaten to kill me." He added as an afterthought, "But I know you won't, since you're that desperate to know of her fate."

"…. Fine. I'll do it." Sasuke said finally.

To no cheers, since he was being such a bitch about it.

"I will accompany you on this quest. I will tell you of her fortune afterwards." The bard promised.

"Thank you, Sere." The Mayor breathed. "He wouldn't say yes…"

"Your welcome." The Bard nodded.

"Are we going?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes. Yes of course."

………………………………………..

End of Chapter


	3. The Hanyou

…

The bushes rustled.

Sasuke reached for a kunai.

Then…

It pounced.

Sasuke dodged by jumping out of the way, while throwing a kunai.

However…

The bard had started to play his flute.

"Ah!" Sasuke grimaced. He fell on his back, the kunai missing it's target.

"Owwww…" The target moaned.

"It's a kit." The bard explained, lowering the flute. "Killing it would make Kyuubi-Sama… angry."

Sasuke got up, rubbing his arms. When the bard had started to play, Sasuke had felt… stiff. So he was able to cast white magic by playing his flute… he would have to remember this.

Then he examined the 'kit.'

It was a freaking hanyou.

A fox hanyou.

The hanyou appeared to be about eight. However, Sasuke knew that Hanyou's typically lived much longer, and was probably much older than that.

"What are you doing, wandering around these woods, child?" The bard asked.

The hanyou sat up.

"I uhhh…." He rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "I'm looking for my sister."

Sasuke was about to tell him to go away or else, but the Bard intervened.

"We should travel together." The Bard suggested.

"Yay!" The Hanyou yelled bouncing on his feet. "Are you looking for someone too?"

"Uhhh…" Sasuke looked at the Fox boy strangely. The way he moved seemed…

"We're looking for our friend Keiko. She has been kidnapped by Vampires." The Bard said.

"Vampires huh…" The Hanyou tilted his head to the side, and twitched his ear. "What kind?"

"What… Kind?" The Bard asked.

"Yeah, Real Vampires are nigh unstoppable and shit… But there' s all kinds of posers."

"Posers?"

"Yeah. Since only a high ranking priestess to Kyuubi-sama has the means to kill an actual vampire, some beasts impersonate vampires to scare people out of their minds. Why'd they kidnap her?"

"They… said she was a virgin." Sasuke said slowly.

"Hmmmm… I'm not sure which ones they are." The Fox said, "But we have to acknowledge that they might actually be Vampires. Any more information?"

"No."

"Hmmm… Well, I guess I'll hang out with you for now. Got any rabbit?"

"We were going to walk a little more before eating." The Bard said.

"Really? I guess I can wait. My name's Arashi, by the way."

"I'm Serenario."

"Sasuke."

"Well, let's go and have a blast!"

…

"Soon, our way of life is reaching it's 999th anniversary." A Fifteen year old girl said to the vast crowd on the streets of the city Kitsu. "I have recently received a message from my father… a Shinobi of power far beyond mortal prowess stalks the countryside."

The crowd gasped, but the girl went on with her speech without missing a beat.

"It seems he is severely injured. That man cannot access most of his chakra. However… he is still a decent Black Mage. The Weasel Brigade wishes to recruit him. I cannot allow this to happen. Assist by joining our militia. You will receive basic Shinobi training, and be taught powerful spells. We must stop this menace."

….

"So… Sasuke-Chan, why are you looking for this girl? Is she your specccccciaaaaallll Friend?" Arashi asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Wanting to kill him for using the forbidden 'Chan' suffix after his name, Sasuke answered as calmly as he could.

"No. She's not important to me at all."

"Not yet, she's not." Arashi said, bobbing his head knowingly. "After you save her, she's going to want to get in your pants. Seriously."

"…"

"It's in just about all of my bedtime stories." Arashi said, attempting to explain himself. "Man saves girl. Girl falls for Man. Then a giant demon eats the Man, and the girl falls for him instead."

"That seems unrealistic." Sasuke commented.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy, that's what my sister said." Arashi said with wide eyes. "Mother smacked her for that."

Serenario was ignoring them both, roasting a rabbit over the fire.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I think it's because that's what Dad wanted her to do or something." Arashi said, frowning.

Sasuke supposed that Arashi's father was demon, and his mother was human. Demon-Human relationships- the ones that weren't one night stands or rapes anyway, usually had the demon as a controlling bastard. Sasuke remembered several tales on how the woman was lured by the demon's beauty and… beauty, and basically became a sex object. The thing was, the woman was usually (Not always, but usually) deluded into thinking it's True Love. Sasuke knew first-hand that a Young woman's view on love was often skewed, because all the girls wanted him for his money, power, and of course, good looks.

"Rabbit's ready!" Serenario called, holding the meat on a stick.

"Yes!" Arashi's pale eyes shone with excitement he tried to jump on Serenario… but Sasuke whacked him with his stick.

"You'll eat it all." Sasuke scolded.

"Sasuke!" Serenario shouted. "How could you?"

"…" Arashi said.

Sasuke wondered if he killed him. Maybe his touch was coming back?

"HAHA! That was great." Arashi bounced on his feet. "Nobody's done that before! I'm usually all pampered and shit when I join a group! I-"

"Shut up and eat." Sasuke said with a mouth full of rabbit.

Sasuke got to thinking of how his Chakra was screwed up. It was still there, but all this magic in the air… he couldn't manipulate it properly. How could he utilize his true strength, if he couldn't his any jutsu? Fortuneatly, his Sharingan was untouched.

…

"_Sasuke." The White Knight said. "You must realize you are not a Ryuho. Killing Kenpachi, the last true one of their kind, is the only way to get the Dragons to raise their ancient nesting grounds to pave the way to the Kyuubi-Slayer. Ryuho Kenpachi is one of the Strongest Shinobi of all time. By now, he's possibly roughly as strong as the Yondaime. Fighting him is most defineatly a one-time feat. He'll kill you if you lose."_

"_Then the answer is simple. I won't lose."_

"_This is no time for jokes!" The White Knight roared. "Your brother is dead, but that doesn't make you invincible. Your brother wasn't as strong as you thought he was!"_

…

"_He…he…"_

"_You beat him Sasuke. Congratulations."_

"_I thought… it would be… easier."_

"_I watched it all. Your blade work was suburb. Kenpachi was far, far, stronger than I predicted. Congratulations."_

"_What?"_

"_The Yondaime Hokage only rose to his prominence because of the Hirashin. Quite honestly, the Son is already stronger than the Yondaime ever was."_

"_Son?"_

"_It matters not. The Dragons must raise their Land in an attempt to… breed more of the Ryuho. I estimate we have 3 weeks. You rest for now. We leave shortly."_

…

"_So… we finally meet." The White Knight said. _

"_Who… are you?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke frowned. How'd the Konoha nins get here so fast? _

"_My name matters not. Sasuke. Grab the Sword." Then to Naruto. "Prepare to fight me. I will be most disappointed if I win." _

_Sasuke wordlessly ran up to the sword._

"_Oh no you don't!" Naruto screamed, jumping at him. But he was suddenly flung back._

"_Your fight is with me." The White Knight unsheathed the massive sword at his side. "I've waited for this for the longest time." _

_Naruto, expecting a quick win, ran up to the knight and whacked him with a mighty kick. The knight… blocked it!_

"_Despite all this armor, my Taijutsu is still far superior compared to normal humans." The White Knight explained. _

"_Take this then!" Naruto screamed as he charged up the ultimate Rasengan. He rushed at the Knight…_

_And the Rasengan disappeared._

"_Wha-"_

"_Incredible… you actually improved it…I was right…"_

_The White Knight knocked Naruto off his feet. _

"_My armor is impervious to Jutsu of all kinds. Please, Young Jinchuuriki, fight me with all the strength you possess!"_

_Naruto got up. _

"_I… don't know how you know about furball. But… The Fourth Hokage chose me, an orphan. To bear this fox. If I use it… it could break free. I feel I must honor the Yondaime's memory."_

"…" _The White Knight said nothing. Then…_

_He started to laugh._

"_You deluded soul. The Yondaime wasn't half the man you think he was. He was only elevated to Hokage because of his Hirashin, which could decimate armies. That's it. That's all the Yondaime had going for him. You… You are already far more powerful than the Yondaime ever was. And a much better person."_

"_Who are you to say such things? What'd the Yondaime to do you?" _

"_Many, many things. Yet the one thing that bothers me the most is why he chose you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Have you ever wondered why the Yondaime chose you, out of all the orphans made in that attack, to bear the burden of the Kyuubi? The answer is, he did it by trying to be noble. He couldn't bear to use a child that wasn't his."_

_Naruto's face went white. _

"_No…"_

"_That's right. The Yondaime is your father. The man you look up to so much, and the one who caused you so much suffering, was your own father."_

"_No… __**THESE ARE LIES!"**__Naruto roared, activating the Kyuubi's chakra. _

"_It's the truth. Everyone in that village hates you simply because of that man." _

_Naruto jumped at the Knight, yet the Knight teleported away. _

_Naruto roared at the moon, then ran for Konoha…_

_Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, unsurprised by this turn of events. _

"_Now… for what I came for." Sasuke took the legendary Kyuubi-Slayer, the one blade that could kill the Kyuubi…_

_And broke it._

…

'Now… that memory didn't make sense.' Sasuke thought as he recalled last nights dream/memory thing. 'If I broke the damn thing, then why'd the hell did I go fight him?'

"Yen for your thoughts?" Arashi asked.

"No."

"This is where the trail leads." Serenario announced. They looked up at a crumbling old castle.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how were we tracking them anyway?" Arashi asked.

"I… have certain talents." Serenario said mysteriously.

"Let's go inside. It's going to get dark soon."

The trio ventured into the castle gates.

"They're watching us…" Sasuke muttered. "I hear them…"

"Let's just ask for what we want. Perhaps they will give her up." Serenario suggested.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Arashi demanded. "Let's just kick all their asses, so Sasuke-Chan can get laid!"

"For the last time, I don't want to sleep with her."

"That's a lie!" Arashi screamed.

Sasuke was taken aback by the fierceness of Arashi's rebuttal.

"They're coming." Serenario whispered.

The five vampires seemingly flew down from the high rafters.

"Greetings." The one in the middle announced. "And what is the purpose of your visit?"

"We want Keiko." Sasuke said shortly.

"Keiko?" The Vampire looked puzzled. "I know no one by that name."

"Enough of your bullshit!" Sasuke snapped. "She's here, I've been indirectly forced to save her, and you're being bitches about it. Now tell us where she is!"

"Sasuke, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" Serenario suggested.

"Pfft. We can take 'em." Arashi said, balling up his fists. "Bring it on, bitches!"

The Vampires immediately surrounded the trio.

"Oh…. They're fast." Arashi commented. Sasuke noticed a slight tremor in his voice.

"You have a point. Serenario. Do you know-"

"**Hastega!" **Immediately, the speed of all three increased dramatically.

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan.

One of the Vampires flew at Arashi, and appeared to have him for a minute. Then it appeared to be a log.

"Wha- it smelled just lik-" Just then, Arashi hit him with a 'fire' spell.

"_That's right… Foxes are tricky. Figures he could create perfect illusions.' _Sasuke realized, before remembering he was still in a fight. He grabbed a Vamp by the cheek, it was attempting to bite him, and threw him through a wall.

Serenario appeared to have been doing the worst out of all of them. Being only a White Mage, his fighting skills were quite poor. Arashi came to rescue, however, by using his illusions to protect him from the vamps as Serenario supported the fighters with his magic.

"How do we kill Vampires?" Sasuke asked Arashi as they continued battling the same five vampires again and again.

"Ummm…I don't know!" He confessed.

"What!"

"We can't keep fighting like this meaninglessly." Serenario's voice said from the shadows. "We must find Keiko."

"Alright… The two ( and an invisible Serenario) ran up stairs.

"Stand back." Sasuke warned Arashi (And Serenario) Pointing down the stairs, he put much magic in his fingers.

"**Firaga!" **Immeditely, the stairs alight. Sasuke assumed that the Vamps wouldn't want to cross burning flames.

Guess what?

They didn't care.

They went through the fire and Flames and carried on.

"Back up! Back up!" Sasuke screamed.

The trio backed up.

"Alright… any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do Vampires hate sunlight?" Serenario asked suddenly.

The other two looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Arashi asked.

"Since you conveniently forgot how these guys are killed, we must figure this out logically."

"Well, the Dead hate the sun, don't they? Vampires are animated corpses." Arashi said.

The dead…

The Dead…

"Serenario. Do you possess the spell to bring the near-dead back to life?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm… Why?" Realization spread across Serenario's face. "Of course! **"Life!"**

The Vampires stiffened, then crumbled into dust.

"Nice thinking Sasuke." Arashi congratulated. "Kinda sticky there for a moment."

"Let's go on, shall we?"

The trio set off to search for Keiko.


	4. I have to Say

I have to say, I really do not appreciate it when people refuse to review. I'm holding the next ten chapters hostage until I reach the 100 + Mark.

Thank you, and have a nice day.


	5. I Told You So

I have to say, I really do not appreciate it when people refuse to review. I'm holding the next ten chapters hostage until I reach the 100 + Mark.

Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
